


The alpha and the omega

by Qwerty1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Niall, Smut, alpha!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are pretty simple: it's an omegas job to obey his alpa, and in return the alpha will keep his omega safe and happy. If an omega disobeys his alpha, the alpha is free to choose a punishment. This might seem really cruel for some people, but for some it's as obvious as the fact that the sky is blue.</p>
<p>Niall knew Harry was mad at him. He could feel his alphas energy. He wasn't suprised through, it was his own fault. It was his choice to flirt with that guy, and now he needed to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The alpha and the omega

The rules are pretty simple: it's an omegas job to obey his alpa, and in return the alpha will keep his omega safe and happy. If an omega disobeys his alpha, the alpha is free to choose a punishment. This might seem really cruel for some people, but for some it's as obvious as the fact that the sky is blue.

Niall knew Harry was mad at him. He could feel his alphas energy. He wasn't suprised through, it was his own fault. It was his choice to flirt with that guy, and now he needed to pay.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hears his alphas voice as the apartment door is slammed shut behind him.  
"I was just... Talking?"   
Harry's smarter than that. He grabs Nialls arm and drags him into the bedroom, pushing the blonde down onto the bed.

"Talking!? I saw you two the whole night, that wasn't talking! If I may ask, did you forget that I'm your alpha? Did you forget that I love you more than anything in this world?"  
Niall shakes his head and bites his bottom lip.  
"I'm really sorry Harry, I didn't think!" he yelps.  
Harry slowly removes his shirt and smirks.  
"Well, I guess you'll have to prove that you know how behave. I don't want my omega rubbing himself in other alphas faces, huh?"  
"N-no", Niall whispers, refusing to meet Harrys eyes.  
"You can start by removing your clothes. If you take your punishment like a good boy then I'll reward you, yeah? But you need to really show me how much you deserve the reward. Okay?"  
Niall nods and stands up from the bed, starting by removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Harry watches his every move as he unzips his pants and slides them down his legs along with his underwear. He kicks them both away and turns to look at Harry.

"Good boy, baby. Get on the bed, hands and knees."  
Niall obeys, turning around and climbing onto the bed. He hears Harry moving around behind him, put he keeps his head down between his arms. 

He jumps a little when he feels Harry running a finger over the skin of his ass. It's a really light touch but it's enough to get him hard.   
"Getting exited there, baby?"   
Niall nods and turns his head around to look at his alpha. Somehow Harry maneged to remove both his shirt and pants in that short time. But then again, Niall have seen that boy undress in record time several times before. 

"Well, we can't have you coming yet, can we baby?"  
Niall shakes his head, knowing exactly where this is going. And he doesn't like it.  
"What was that, love? You need to use your voice", the alpha speaks softly.   
"N-no", Niall breaths.  
"No what?"  
"No, I can't come yet", he almost hisses.  
"Good boy. Now, spread your knees a little more."

Niall obeys without saying anything. He closes his eyes and holds his breath. It doesn't take long until he feels the first spank landing on his left cheek. It stings a bit, but it's nothing he can't handle. He then feels the second one, this time on his right cheek. He can't hold back the whimper that escapes from his lips.

A moment later through, the pleasure is entirely replaced with pain. When Harry annunces they've reached 20, Niall feels like he could cry any moment.

"Good job baby", Harry praises proudly   
He helps Niall roll over onto his back. His blue eyes are watering and his bottom lip is shaking.  
"T-that hurt", the blonde whimpers sadly.  
"Yeah, baby, I know. But you where bad."  
Niall nods sadly, biting his lip.

Harry leaves the bed and returns in a few minutes, this time with a piece of black fabric.   
"I wanna try something different, yeah baby?"  
Niall nods. He's just about ask what exactly Harry means by "different", when the alpha places the black fabric over his eyes and ties a knot in the back. For a split second, Niall panics.

He hears the familiar sound of the lube bottle being opened. He stays still and waits for Harrys fingers to enter him, but it never happens. Instead, he feels the tip of Harrys cock pressing against his hole.  
"This might hurt a bit", he hears Harry whispering somewhere above him.  
Niall swallows and nods. He sobs when he feels Harry pushing into him.

It hurts so bad. Not just the fact that he's sore from the spanking, but the fact that Harry didn't stretch him.   
"You're taking it so good, baby. I'm gonna come soon, then you'll get your reward."  
Niall can't even find the strength to reply. He just lays there like a rag doll and lets his alpha use him. That's what omegas are for, anyway.

Just like Harry said, it doesn't take long until he comes. He lets out curses and versions of Nialls name before collapsing onto his omega.

"Uh, Haz", Niall hisses.  
"It's okay Ni, it's okay. Love you so much", he babbles.  
A few seconds later he lets his arms support his weight, looking down at his boyfriend. Niall's got tears running down his cheeks and he's almost shaking. Harry panics. He rips the blindfold from Nialls eyes and tosses it away. 

"Ni, baby? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he babbles.  
Niall gives a tiny smile.  
"I can hear you. It hurt pretty bad, but I know what I did was wrong and you needed to punish me."  
Harry sights.

"Love, I wasn't supposed to really hurt you. Sure, it's my job to make sure that you obey me, but I really love you and I just want you to understand that. Okay?"  
Niall nods.  
"C-can I just come? Please, it feels like I'm gonna cry if I don't", he confesses with a blush.  
"Of course", Harry responds, crawling closer to the end of the bed.  
It only takes Harry a few kitten licks on his omegas cock to make Niall come. Niall almost sobs at the relief, his mind getting cloudy. 

"Love you so much, Ni. So lucky to have you. You're so good, so perfect."  
Niall lets out small whines and whimpers. After catching his breath Harry gets into sitting position and pulls Niall into his lap.  
"Hm... Love you more", Niall mutters.   
Harry just shakes his head and smiles at his omega. Niall gives him a weak smile in return. 

And suddenly it doesn't matter that Harry's his alpha and that it's his job to obey his alpha. It doesn't matter that Harry punished him only a few minutes ago. Couse at the end of the day, they are still just two normal boyfriends who love each other more than anything.

"Next time, we'll make sure to have a safeword, yeah?"   
"Of course, baby", Harry answers gently and kisses Nialls forehead.


End file.
